


H

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	H

He is hawkeye.

He uses a bow.

And trick arrows. 

He is like a pharaoh. 

Invincible and dynamic.


End file.
